Fix You
by TripleThreatKat
Summary: The incident at the Sadie Hawkins dance through Blaine's eyes. Rated T for language and violence.


One part of him was truly excited about the dance. It would be fun, right? He needed a break from all the crap he had been getting at school and at home after coming out only a few weeks before, and Peter was more than happy to go with him to help him accept himself.

Then, of course, there was that other part of him that kept on screaming _Don't go, Blaine! You'll be half dead before the night is over!_

Blaine shook his head. That wouldn't happen. There would be teachers everywhere, and Peter would protect him if anything happened. This was his chance to show everyone at that school that he was proud to be gay. These were the last weeks of freshman year, so he had to do it.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out to read the text. It was from Peter. Figures.

_**Hey Blaine u ready? Im outside.**_

Blaine wrote back _**On my way**_

Blaine looked himself over one last time. He'd managed to trick his mom into renting him a tux, claiming that he had asked a friend of his to the dance. He " accidentally" forgot to mention that said friend was a male and also gay, but Martha didn't question him. Now, he wore a clean white shirt with a bright purple tie and a black jacket with matching slacks. In his mind, he looked _awesome_.

Unfortunately, not everyone else saw what he saw.

* * *

><p>They came so quickly. He couldn't stop them. They tore Peter away from his side and pushed Blaine to the ground. Everything after that was full of pain. They yelled at him. They called him horrible names and hit him after each insult. The beating went on and on. He heard a sickening <em>crack<em> when someone kicked him in the side. He tasted blood in his mouth as he screamed. He heard Peter screaming for help. Help.

_Someone help me. Someone save me!_

Black spots clouded Blaine's vision and suddenly, the beating stopped. Every breath he took made new waves of pain crash into him. He could still hear Peter screaming, but it sounded far away. He tried to blink away the black spots, but they got bigger and bigger.

A new voice reached his ears. It sounded frightened. It was a girl.

Melanie.

" FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

Another voice, broken and wispy, said " Blaine... I'm sorry."

The labored breath of Peter stopped.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>" Looks like broken ribs on his right side, Jackson."<p>

_Hurts. Why does it hurt so much?_

" What about the other boy?"

" Didn't make it."

" Oh... poor kid."

_Why won't they be quiet?_

" Please, make him wake up!"

_Lanie?_

" We're trying, hon. You can keep holding his hand."

His head pounded. He wished the voices would stop so he could go back to sleep.

" Wake up. Wake up, Beebee, please" a soft, familiar voice whispered to him.

He tried to open his eyes. _Too much light..._

" Angela, he's coming around."

" Blaine, honey, can you hear me?"

_It hurts. They __**made**__ me hurt._

Blaine groaned. " No..."

" Blaine?"

" Stop... please stop." Blaine whimpered.

_Don't touch me..._

" It's ok, Blaine." Someone touched his forehead.

_STOP!_

" Don't, don't please!" Blaine cried out suddenly. His hand flew up and made contact with someone's face.

" Blaine!"

His eyes opened. He was surrounded by people, their faces blurred by his tears.

_They're going to hurt me again..._

" Stop... stop, stop, go away please..." Blaine started shaking and crying. The movement made a fresh blast of pain go through him. He screamed, the events of the night suddenly coming back vividly.

" He's having a panic attack. Jackson?"

" Already on it."

A needle pierced his upper arm. The last thing he saw was his older sister's frightened face and bruised cheek.

_Melanie..._

* * *

><p>" Blaine, Blaine! Wake up, baby!"<p>

Blaine's eyes opened and saw only the dark ceiling. He stared for a long time before his eyes fell on his husband's face.

" Kurt..." Blaine croaked. His mouth felt like sand paper.

" You were having a nightmare." Kurt said and brushed away a curl from Blaine's forehead.

" Ye-yeah... Sadie Hawkins dance." Blaine said. He sniffed and tears ran down his face.

" Oh, baby... come here." Blaine rolled onto his side and into Kurt's arms. He cried silently, save for the occasional deep, shuttering breath he would take.

" It was like it was happening again..." Blaine said. Kurt held him tighter.

" I know. But it's over now. You never have to go though that again." Kurt reassured him. He kissed his husband's forehead.

Kurt held Blaine for a long time before hearing Blaine's soft snores. Kurt smiled and fell asleep with him, his nose buried in Blaine's soft curls.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh goodness...**

**This story started out as a non-stop angst and violence fest, but i decided to stick some fluff in there.**

**Blaine is my #1 favorite character. He's really the only one I can relate to on the show. I myself was bullied out of school, so I know what he means by " running away". Now all I need is a Kurt... heheheheheheehe**

**P.S. YES i am working on SOWK. And Tiny Dancer. I'm just busy, is all.  
><strong>


End file.
